It Takes Two To Tango
by kandie rose
Summary: The CSI kids are in high school, Mainly Miami, I know its an overused idea but its a good spinoff. credit to the people who came up with the idea. No other summary or it might ruin the story


Title: Move it Blondie

Author: Kendall

Rating: FRT

Classification: Romance

Content Warning: CSI's in High School, I know it's an over used idea but I had an good spin-off very shippy

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Heh read and find out

Word Count: 1,882

Summary: What happens when the CSI's are in High School, I know overused idea but I'm putting a new spin on it. The bus ride

Disclaimer: My OC and my ideas are the only things I own

A/N: Includes mostly CSI: Miami Characters but a few others mixed along in there too.

A/N2: Things in 'these' are thoughts of whoever's prospective the section is about

_Pairings_

_Custom Characters and Pairing Requests_

_Single are up for grabs :) Taken have a plan already_

_Eric Delko: Taken_

_Rougerell Faraday: Taken_

_Tim Speedle: single_

_Danny Messer: Taken_

_Ryan Wolfe: Taken_

_Calleigh Duquesne: Taken_

_Horatio Caine: single_

_Alexx Woods: single_

_Catherine Willows: single_

_Natalia Boa Vista: single_

_Maxine Valera: Taken_

_Jake Berkeley: single_

_These are the Characters that are to be used Mainly_

_Others will be included: Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Lindsay Monroe…_

_If I need to add other characters I will_

"Gosh, when is the bus going to get here?!" The petite strawberry blonde haired girl whined from the bus stop. Her hair was ever-strawberry blonde, the pinkish tint glistening in the sunlight and falling delicately over her shoulders, hence her nickname, Rouge. "Oh quit whining Rouge, it'll be here in a minute," Danny Messer said coming up behind her and shouldering her backpack from where it lay on the ground. On the pack were the embroidered words 'Rougerell Faraday' across the top. "Aww come on Mess, give it back," she whined trying to make her maximum 5'5" height reach to where the now 5'10" Danny held it, being even higher because it was held at the top of his up stretched arm. "Nope, jump for it shorty, ha ha," he teased. Jumping, stretching her arms as far as they would reach and shaking her messy hair out of her eyes, "Aww, please Mess, give it back, I'm serious I don't like you using my height as a disadvantage." Laughing he lowered his arm, and tousled his short friend's hair, "It's not my fault you're _vertically-challenged_ Rougie… oh look, here comes the bus." She playfully slapped her tall friend on the arm before climbing into the backseat of the bus and proceeding to hide herself underneath the seat. "What are you doing?" asked Danny as he made his way to the back of the bus. "Heh, Delko's never ready for the first day back at school," she smirked from under the seat, "You'll see when he gets on the bus."

..::/ The next Stop /::..

The big red bus pulled up to the corner of Hellsa Ave. and Irving Rd. letting six or so students clamber onto the bus, those including Tim Speedle, Alexx Woods, and a few kids that Rougerell didn't recognize from her spot underneath the second seat from the front on the left side. "Wait, WAIT!" called the Cuban boy running from his house toward the bus, his tie crooked and his dress shirt half unbuttoned he sprinted the last few yards to the bus and squeezed through the door right before they snapped shut with a slight swish. His eyes searched the bus for any signs of the small, pink haired girl, looking over to his usual seat, the back, right most seat of the bus, he looked for her backpack and sure enough it was sitting on the seat. Eric Delko smiled to himself; 'she wouldn't get him this year,' smiling at the front seat. 'Oh no, she wouldn't get him this year,' he smirked as he plopped down in the front left seat.

..::/ next and last stop… for this bus /::..

The last few people climbed up the steps to the bus followed by head cheerleaders Calleigh Duquesne and Catherine Willows. Catherine eyes the seat next to Eric on the bus, shooting a questioning look at Calleigh. "Go ahead," she mouthed and Catherine flipped her curly blonde hair over her shoulder before plopping down next to Eric. He shot her a strange glance and asked, "Uh, hi Cath… what's up?" "What, is there a problem with me sitting here?" She flirted twirling her hair around her finger. "No, no of course not," said Eric, leaning closer to Catherine. Rouge thought it would be a perfect time to strike. Rolling out from underneath the seat she slowly made her way, slinking up the seat behind Eric. Speed and Danny could barely contain their laughter. They knew Rouge had gotten Delko once again, and this time it would be good because he finally had his guard down, not expecting her to get him this time. Moving her fingers poised behind Eric's neck she winked at Danny and Speed before wiggling her fingers on the back his neck and shouting, "Gotcha, yet again Delko!" Eric jumped nearly 5 feet into the air, "Holy shit Rouge! I don't know why I think I can get away from you," He smirked.

Catherine huffed and gave Rouge a venomous glare for distracting Eric and taking his attention off of her. She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey Eric…" She started to say, but was cut off by Rouge plopping herself on the seat right between her and Eric, wiggling her hips to get more room on the seat. Catherine's eyes widened, "You did not just…" "Two people to a seat!" shouted the cranky bus driver. Catherine scowled before winking at Eric and saying, "I WILL talk to you later," before flouncing off to the back of the bus to gossip with Calleigh.

Rouge whooped and leaned on the seat of the bus. "Well mister, I got you again," She smirked. "Yeah, you shouldn't be surprised," said Danny jumping up to the seat behind the two strange friends. "I mean she does it every year, ever since the second grade," Speed chimed in, also scooting up in the seat behind Eric and Rouge. "Ha! I'm just that good!" she laughed playfully poking him in the side, (jumper cable) which made him jump and squirm again.

..::/ Meanwhile… in the back of the bus /::..

"He so likes me," Catherine boasted to the rest of the cheer squad. Of course, she was talking about Eric. Being on the baseball, football, and swim team, he was the object of every girls' affections. "Really Catherine, you are so lucky!" chimed in a light brunette named Natalia Boa Vista. "Eric likes anything with breasts that walks," retorted Calleigh. Eric and Calleigh used to be close; she knew he would have no real interest in trash like Catherine. "Yeah whatever Calleigh, I think you're just jealous," Catherine snapped. "Oh whatever," she sighed, leaning down on her seat and closing her eyes. 'I really need to get some new friends…'

..::/ Back to the front /::..

"Ha ha, Eric, I'm just too fast for you," Rougerell taunted, and continued to poke him in ticklish places (sides, knees, neck, stomach…). Eric couldn't help but let out a small laugh and squirm a little more, trying to fight off the flying hands of the small girl sitting in the neat next to him. She grinned in satisfaction, continuing to poke him repeatedly in the side and neck. He let out another small laugh as Speed and Danny howled rolling in their seats almost to the point of tears from laughing so hard. Eric caught Rouge's wrists in one strong hand, and she whined pulling at her wrists. "Not fair Eric," she said sticking her tongue out at him. He took the chance to get her back and sharply grabbed her pink tongue with his fingers. "Owf, Ewic noh fhair let goh ohf my tpounge!" she shouted, trying to speak without full use of her tongue. "Ha ha, I got you this time," he smirked, grinning his wry smile. "Wahhhhhhh!" she wailed, trying to pull herself out of Eric's grip and in the process freeing her hands. She swatted the hand holding her tongue and lightly pushed against his shoulders. He simply laughed and let go of her, wiping his hands on his pants but gasped as he saw Rouge toppling backwards off the seat.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. One minute she was pushing against Eric the next she was tripping over her feet, which were folded under her, and falling over the edge of the bus seat. Franticly she grabbed out at anything she could catch a hold of. Her nail caught in the seat, raking the leather before coming unstuck again. She resumed her fall. She braced herself for the impact with the hard floor of the bus. Eric grabbed out at the last second, only moments before she hit the ground, one hand latching around her wrist the other pulling her up by her waist. He pulled her to him, speaking in a low voice "Rougerell, be more careful!" Her face turned a light shade of pink, "Eric it's not my fault I'm so clumsy, I'm just so… uncoordinated," she whispered, shaking softly. "Thanks Eric, I owe you one," she said, getting control back over her body, the color coming back to her face.

Speed and Danny cackled with laughter from the seat behind they had thought they had seen it all with those two, but Delko grabbing her tongue was too much. Then she almost fell out of her seat! It was just too hilarious. Speed laughed so hard he rolled of the seat and into the aisle way. Danny was rolling in the now unoccupied seat where Tim was a moment before. Eric and Rouge shot each other annoyed looks before turning and glaring at their two friends laughing. Rouge slapped Speed upside the head, "Get up off the floor you loser, you're embarrassing yourself," she said pulling her spastic friends up of the floor. "Ya but -laugh laugh- it was so -laugh- funny."

..::/ Other side of the Bus /::..

Horatio Caine leaned his head against the window, "Won't Get Fooled Again", by The Who, was singing out of his mp3 earphones. Hearing the commotion, his curiosity got the better of him. He looked over and saw Speed rolling on the floor laughing, and getting hit upside the head by the pink haired girl he'd never taken the chance to get to know. 'Of course it was them, they were always causing trouble, you can never get any peace with that girl around.' He sighed with relief as the bus pulled up to the tall school building. Straightening his tie again, he stepped off the bus and made his way to join his friend waiting for him on the steps.

..::/ By the school /::..

Tousling his neat brown hair Ryan Wolfe stepped out of his parents' tall gold hummer. He sighed and started making his way toward his new school. His family moved around so much he tried to never get attached to places… or people. 'This school looks…okay.' He pulled on the knot of his dress tie, nervous for the first day in his new school. He missed his last school. He never thought he would have liked it there, but he did. He fit in there; he had even had a girlfriend. She was a wonderful girl; her name was Penny. Penny Clearwater. Her short blond hair always looked so perfect, it always fell into the right place. She had gone hysterical when he told him he had to leave, crying and hitting him. She had said, "You promised me, you said you would never break my heart Ryan… I **_hate you_." **She never wanted to talk to him again, his heart shattered when she said it, even though his leaving had not been his fault. His stupid parents again. His father got a job at a computer company in Miami and forced their whole family to move again. He was determined to not leave again. He **_would_** fit in here and he would** _not_** move again. If he could spend his last two years of high school without moving he would be happy. That's all he was asking for... He was also asking not to get too lost today. Walking into **_all_** his classes late due to getting lost was getting quite embarrassing.

A/N: Well that's the bus ride and most of the characters intros and that's all I'm gonna put for now… Like I said this is a already used idea so I give credit to everyone who wrote one before me and whoever came up with the idea in general so yea.

A/N 2: This is a Private high school that they are going to, and there are no true clicks so mostly everyone gets along with everyone else (no click related character bashing) but people still don't get along (Rouge and Catherine)

A/N 3: I need more O/Cs so if you want to be in the story and the pairing list message me or email me Trigzy


End file.
